After A Century
by jryu0620
Summary: They believed the other was dead for over a century. They went to each other's funerals. But what if they were still alive. They meet at their graves nearly a century later. My first story please don't be too harsh on me.
1. Back to Chicago

**(A/N)**

**I'm kind of new to the whole "write stories and have people read them" stuff so don't hate me if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. The stories people and most of the details belong to the Best author ever, Stephenie Meyer.**

****Chp 1: Back to Chicago

BPOV

I didn't know why I was going back. It had been a century ago that id promised myself I would never go back. But today, I felt like something was drawing me back. Back to my hometown, to my husband, to the life that I had vowed never to look back on. The thought filled me with misery.

A century of traveling alone had done me no good , but I didn't want a companion. I didn't need anybody breathing down my neck, asking about my past life. I didn't want to tell anybody about my husband and I hadn't. I looked at the ring on my finger. The sparkling oval of diamonds glistened in the sun, just like me. I remembered the day we had wed and cried.

EPOV

I shouldn't be going back. Since I had lost my love I had promised I'd never go back. I had promised myself I would never go back to visit her, that I would never go to the place where I had lost everything, my love, my life, my existence. I wouldn't have gone, had the pixie I call my sister hadn't forced me.

Even my favorite sister didn't know what I had hid from my family. I hadn't told a single soul about my long lost love. I had never mentioned my wife. I had never been questioned about the ring I wore on my right finger, the ring that she had placed on my left hand when saying our vows. I looked at it now and quietly sobbed to myself.

**(A/N) **

**Vague and short . I know. It will get more detailed later in the story.**


	2. Graves

**(A/N)**

**Thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed. I just wanted you to know that I'm pretty bad at language arts so it may not be really good. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own Twilight. I'm just an obsessed fan. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Chp 2: Graves

BPOV

I was back. I looked around Chicago and thought of the things we had done together. Walking hand-in-hand to the store. Looking for flowers to give to my mother. Buying his mother a necklace for her birthday. Sitting in the swings at the abandoned park where we had met. Saying our vows at our wedding where he had become mine forever. Sitting by his hospital bed, where I watched him and his mother succumb to the disease that ruined our future together.

The memories interrupted my line of thought and I quickly pushed the thoughts away. I walked towards the cemetery, and my husband.

I arrived much quicker than I would have if I were being cautious, but I walked faster than I should have. I wanted to see him. I entered the cemetery and slowly walked up to the grave that read:

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_Loving husband and son_

_June 20, 1901_

_To_

_October 24, 1918_

I had last seen this grave at his funeral. I had never wanted to see it again. The mourners had looked at me with false sympathy. We hadn't even known most of the people there.

After the funeral I had run into the woods completely unaware of the dangers of wandering alone. I had fallen to the ground, exhusted and lost, after a couple of hours wandering the forest. Someone had followed me. My stalker leapt onto me then. He bit me and began my transformation. I had woken alone in the depths of the forest.

I missed him so much.

I forgot many things over the years but I never forgot the sorrow that the Spanish Influenza had caused me. I hadn't forgotten a single moment spent with my love, my Edward. Remembering the memories that filled me with grief, I knelt in front of his grave sobbing, silently and tearlessly, into my hands.

EPOV

I walked through the streets of my hometown, all the memories we had threatened to interrupt my thoughts. I couldn't think about her without breaking into sobs. I pushed the memories back and continued walking.

I had been surrounded for the past century by 3 perfectly matched couples. I had listened to their thoughts towards each other, ears how much they loved each other. I had watched them every day, wistfully.

Not that anybody, but Jasper knew anything about me wanting a relationship.

They had all suggested that I find someone, but I couldn't.

How could i when I was in love with my deceased wife? I longed for my love everyday. I yearned to hold her in my arms again, to kiss her, and talk to her, to be happy together.

I reached the cemetery and walked to my love's grave. I had been a newborn so I'd had a hard time controlling myself when her funeral had taken place. Because of this I hadn't seen it up close. I couldn't risk it at her funeral.

I had watched the mourners stand at her grave, I had watched people that she had barley known speak about her. I had been far enough that no one would see me but I had heard every word they had said.

The grave read:

_Isabella Marie Masen_

_Loving wife and daughter_

_September 13, 1901_

_To_

_October 29, 1918_

I read it sadly.

She had died five days after I had. An animal attack. her parents saw her off to the next world, and quickly followed themselves.

I reread the engraving.

I wouldn't have engraved Isabella onto the headstone, had I been there. She hated being called being called Isabella. Bella, she would correct whenever someone addressed her as Isabella.

I smiled sadly, tears that would never fall, stinging the back of my eyes.

I sensed someone next to me. She was crying.

I looked over to my left. I realized, belatedly, that my grave was right next to Bella's.

There was a young woman, kneeling in front of my grave, sobbing. She had long brown hair, long enough to mask her face and skin color. The woman next to me was too young to have known me or even heard anything about me.

So why was she crying over my grave?

I tried to hear what she was thinking and realized that I couldn't hear her. Not a single thought.

Who was she?

I inhaled. She was a vampire.

Then she looked up. My eyes widened as I looked at her. Her long, beautiful brown hair, stunning gold eyes and lovely heart shaped face.

It was Bella!

But it couldn't have been Bella because Bella had died in 1918. Even knowing that it was impossible, I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

"Bella?"

**(A/N)**

**Tell me what you think. Did it go from vague to overly detailed too fast? Any tips on writing?**

**And just so you know I'll be on vacation this week. I'll work on the story as much as I can and update if I can but no promises.**

**(P.S. I made up the dates of death)**


	3. No

**(A/N)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Not the characters, or the shape of Bella's ring, or their hometown. I'm just using Stephenie Meyer's creation to write a story.**

BPOV

I looked up when I sensed someone looking at me.

I froze on the spot.

It was Edward. His messy bronze hair and strong jaw line and perfect lips. I noted his eyes were gold, like mine.

But it couldn't have been him because he had died in 1918.

Then he spoke, "Bella?"

I was hallucinating. It couldn't have been Edward.

"Oh my god," I muttered. I stared at him disbelieving.

_But vampires don't hallucinate_, I argued with myself, wanting to believe that it was him.

_But I went to his funeral. I cried over his coffin. I put flowers next to his grave. I had seen him die. He was dead,_ I countered.

_But what if he was turned, what if he was like me. His eyes were proof. As was the ring on his finger, the ring that had once belonged to hits father, _I reasoned.

It wasn't seem possible but my mouth decided to ask anyhow.

"Edward?"

EPOV

It could't have been her. She had died in 1918.

I was hallucinating, I had gone crazy.

But it was her. The ring was on her finger, my mother's ring, exactly where I had placed it a century ago. The oval face with rows of diamonds was resting on her left hand along with her wedding band.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

"Edward?" she asked me, in a bell-like voice that was automatically identifiable as Bella's.

So it _was_ her.

But how?

I'd seen her funeral.

"Bella, is it really you?' I asked, disbelieving.

"No," she muttered, "no".

And then she was gone. I blinked in surprise. Had I imagined that?

No. Her scent was still here.

Why had she left?

What happened?

**(A/N)**

**This is kind of a short chapter. But I'm on vacation and had a little time to work on the story. So sorry if it was kind of bad but it was kind of quickly thrown together. I promise the next chapter will be better. **


	4. Reunion

**(A/N)**

**Sorry it's been a little while since my last update, but I just wanted to say that I will be updating once a week from now on. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and TWILIGHT. I, obviously, am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her books.**

Chp. 4: Reunion

BPOV

I took off running.

If it was him…. I couldn't even think of it. It hurt too much.

Would he come after me?

Of course he would come after me. I had shot out of the cemetery without a word. He would want an explanation. If I talked to him, and he still wanted me, I wouldn't be able to leave him. Or avoid him. I was in love with him. I would have to follow him and _he_ would come after us.

_He... he _would... kill us. And I would have lost him forever. I'd rather live and know that he was alive than be the cause of his death.

I sensed someone behind me. It was him. He was coming after me. I knew he would come after me, but I had hoped he wouldn't. I knew it was a vain hope.

I was about to pass an alley when I realized we were going to have this conversation anyways. If we were going to have this conversation we would need privacy. I ran into the alley and he followed me. We both stopped, he was about 6 feet away from me. We stood in silence for a while looking at each other. I looked at his finger again.

He hadn't found a mate over all the years. He still loved me.

"Bella?" he asked taking a step forward. I nodded, slowly.

"You're really here," he asked. I nodded again. "Bella, please say something."

"Yes, it's me. I'm here, Edward."

He ran up to me, full speed and wrapped me into a hug. I stiffened, not having expected a hug, and he pulled back, but I pulled him back to me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Bella," he sighed, burying his face in my hair. "I love you, too," he said, his voice muffled by my hair.

I felt complete for the first time in a century. We stood there for a while.

"Why did you run before, Bella?" he asked me.

I sighed and looked away from his eyes, hiding my fear. I would have to explain to him. I would have to explain _everything_ to him. I would get him killed. We would both be killed. We didn't stand a chance against _him_. _He_ had a coven. Did he have a coven? Would they help us?

"Bella?" he asked me, lifting my chin to look into his eyes again. He saw the panic, worry, and fear in my eyes and it must have frightened him because he held me tighter in arms and began rocking me back and forth, mumbling that we would be okay.

"This really isn't the place for this conversation," I whispered, after a while. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Let's go to the lake then," he said. He began pulling my hand, but I stopped. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"It's probably not a good idea for me to tell you everything. There are people that are looking for me. I'm still running. They would kill us if they found us," I ended in a whisper.

"I don't care. I've gone a century without you and I'm not going to live like that anymore. Besides my family would never let anybody kill us."

"Family?" I asked.

**(A/N)**

**Next update in a week. I hope this chapter was okay.**


	5. A Family

**(A/N)**

**The next chapter! Hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I obviously am not her.**

Chp. 5: A Family

BPOV

I stared at him. He had a coven.

But why had he called them his family? Covens were small and easily broken apart from what I had learned. Was his coven different? Could they really be a family?

"Abstaining from human blood makes more civilized than others. We can co-exist better. We can form bonds off of love rather than for convenience or survival," he explained, as if he could read my mind.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked, perplexed. He shook his head no.

"I can read minds. Just not yours. i just know you well enough to know along the lines of what your thinking."

"Oh," I said, "Is something wrong with me?"

"No, it may just be that you have some sort of ability to block me." I nodded. That made sense.

Would he want to go back to his… his family? Would he leave me?

"Bella, you could... would you come and live with me? And my family?"

I hesitated. I knew nothing about his family. I had refrained from being in a family for the past century. Could I change that?

For Edward, of course, but would his family be okay with the change?

"Bella, my family has been wanting me to find someone to love for the past century. They'll love you," he assured.

I nodded in agreement, reluctantly.

His face lit up and we smiled. We were holding hands. We arrived at the lake and we sat down on the bench. I sat overlooking the familiar scenery of the lake. We had come here so often I had missed this.

"I have to tell you everything," I said. He nodded and looked at me, expectantly. I took a deep, unnecessary breath before I started. I didn't really know where to start. I opened my mouth, but hesitated. Then I spoke.

"I'm being chased, hunted. He's the one that changed me. He bit me hoping I would join his coven. But I didn't want to be in his coven so now he's after me. He's turned hunting me into a game. He's obsessive and I can't get away. His name is James. He and his coven are after me. He has 2 other's helping him to find me. I've been running for the past century. I've been all over the world trying to get away from him.

"He said only one person has ever gotten away from him and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. In fact I probably shouldn't stay for too long. He's a tracker, not a very skilled one, but a tracker none the less. He's probably on his way here."

"You're saying the guy that changed you is after you?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Lets get you out of here then."

He grabbed my hand and we stood up together. We ran out of the city, towards Forks, hand-in-hand.

**(A/N)**

******I may not update for awhile because my next couple weeks will be super busy. This update may be last until September but I will try as hard as I can to fit writing into my schedule.**


	6. Introductions

**(A/N)**

**Yay! I found the time to write this chapter! And it's my longest chapter yet!**

**I noticed that I didn't mention Forks before I said that they were running off towards Forks. Please just pretend that I had mentioned it before. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said 5 previous times I don't own Twilight, though I want to. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chp. 6: Introductions

BPOV

"Tell me about your family," I requested, as we ran. He looked at me with his beautiful crooked smile. I had missed that.

"Well, Carlisle is my father. He's a doctor. He was the doctor that looked after my mother and me. You may remember him." He said looking at me.

I nodded. I remembered him. He had been very kind and understanding. He let me stay with Edward after visiting hours.

"Esme is my mother for all intents and purposes. She was turned after me. Carlisle found her in the morgue, her heart barley beating. She had fallen off of a cliff. She's everything a mother should be. She keeps my brothers and sisters in line." He spoke of them with love. He must have really loved his family.

"Rosalie was turned next. She was found dying in the street. She was originally turned with the intent of being my mate…"

"What?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. I knew people would want Edward. Who wouldn't? It was expected with his looks, but had he shown any interest? He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I didn't show any interest and neither did she."

I relaxed and allowed him to continue.

"We were in Tennessee when she found Emmett. He was being mauled by a bear, but she got to him just in time. She ran him back to Carlisle and asked him Emmett. He felt he owed her for turning her, so he did.

"Alice and Jasper found us later. They both have powers. Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate your emotions." He spoke of them fondly, almost in awe. I could understand why. They were both extra ordinary powers.

We ran the way to Washington, holding hands and talking.

EPOV

We arrived in Forks about 10 hours after we had left the lake. We slowed to a walk when we reached the woods and I led her to our house. My family had just moved here a few days ago and they hadn't registered for school yet. They had told me they would wait for my return. Bella would go with us, if she decided to stay. I was surprised that Alice hadn't called to ask when we would be back from Chicago when she saw us deciding to come home. I kind of felt bad exposing Bella to the evil pixie, but I had the slightest feeling that they would get along famously.

We approached the house. The exterior of was beautiful. Esme had repainted the outside and restored the doors and windows of it. Knowing Esme it was light and open on the inside.

"Wow,"Bella murmured softly, in awe. I smiled at her and she looked up at me as if she suddenly remembered that she was about to meet my family.

"They'll love you," I assured her softly. She nodded, looking back the house. I walked up to the door with my arm around Bella. I opened the door and stepped in.

The house was beautiful. Light and open, as I had predicted. The southern wall had been replaced by glass and you could see the river in the back. There was a large staircase in the west wall. I was just what I had expected from Esme. My piano sat on a raised portion of the floor. Bella looked at that and smiled. She remembered I had loved to play the piano. I had written a song for her when we were both human. I had planned to play it for her on our anniversary, but then the influenza had gotten to my family.

"Esme? Carlisle?" I said. They flitted down the stairs and Esme grabbed me and enveloped me in a hug. _Thank god your okay, _ she thought. What?

_Are you alright, son?_ Carlisle asked. What was going on?

"What?" I said. I was fine. I was better than I had been for the past century. Hadn't Alice told them that I had found Bella? Bella looked at me with concern.

_"What happened?" _she mouthed to me. I shrugged and pulled her back to my side. Esme's eyes lit up.

"Whose this?" Esme asked me. Bella pulled away, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"You never told them?" she asked me. I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," I said.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Mom? Dad? This is Bella,"I said. Recognition flashed in Carlisle's eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Bella said, moving back towards me. She shook Carlisle's outstretched hand.

"Who..?" Esme began, but she was cut off.

"Where the hell have you been? The whole family has been worried sick! Is there a reason that you suddenly disappeared from my visions. I just got a text from Carlisle saying you were back. You know we were half way to Chicago! Was your phone broken? Do you know how many times we called you? Would it have killed you to answer your goddamned phone? Did you run out of battery? What had you so busy that you couldn't?... Oh" Alice trailed off from her rant when she caught sight of Bella.

_That's why I couldn't see, _Alice thought as the others saw Bella.

"Whose the chick?" Emmett asked. _She's hot. If I didn't love Rose I'd tap that. _I glared at him. No one be me got to think of Bella that way.

"'The chick' is my wife, you douche," I said, tightly, through clenched teeth.

_Whoops. Sorry bro, _he thought. I nodded at him.

"No cursing," Bella whispered at me. I smiled and nodded.

"What?" Esme whispered. Her thoughts were a jumble, as were the thoughts of Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was the first one to recover from her shock.

"Wait, wife?" Rosalie said, harshly. _What did you finally get tired of being alone and picked a random slut off the street to marry? _

"No, call her that one more time, I'll make sure that you're never able to talk again," I growled at her. Bella looked up at me, curious as to what she had missed. I shook my head, signaling that it was nothing. She nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I didn't really get to finish before some of you," I shot a harsh look at Rosalie, "jumped to conclusions. This is Bella _Masen_. She's been my wife since 1917. We were married for a year before I caught the Spanish Influenza."

_Oh... Sorry Edward, _Rosalie said, sheepishly. I ignored her.

"Why didn't you tell us about her before Edward?" Esme said.

"Yes, Edward. Why didn't you tell them about me?" Bella asked, trying to pull away from me. I grabbed her hand.

"It hurt to think about you, thinking I'd never see you again. How would I have told them about you? They would've wanted more details. I couldn't think about you without nearly bursting into tears. Imagine if I had talked about you," I explained looking into her eyes.

"Exactly how I felt," she muttered. I sighed, thinking of how much it hurt. I didn't want Bella to experience that pain. I pulled her into a hug.

"Get a room!" Emmet yelled at us. I turned to glare at him as Alice and Rose went to smack his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Emmett yelled.

"You interrupted their little moment, you twit!" Alice said. I smiled at her thanking her silently.

"So Edward. How did you meet Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, we'd better sit down because it's a _long_ story," Bella answered for me. I led her to the dining room and the others followed behind us.

**(A/N)**

**I hope it was okay. See you the next time I update.**


	7. Our Story

**(A/N)**

**I just started school so my updates will be less frequent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 7: Our Story

BPOV

We sat down around the dining room table.

"I guess we should start with our mothers," Edward said to me. I nodded and began talking.

"It all started when we were 15. My mom and Edward's mom were friends in school and Elizabeth had moved away. My mother had moved to Chicago with my father and I a year before that. They saw each other and got talking, catching up.

"I saw him first. He had the most beautiful eyes, an emerald green. He was standing next to his mother, staring at me. Then my mother saw him. She gushed about how handsome he was. She even went as far as to suggest that he court me when we were older. Elizabeth was all for it, but we saw each other more as friends, at the time. " I said, thinking about his eyes as a human, then I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"We began seeing each other more often," Edward continued for me,"since my mother and hers were such close friends. Our family's would have dinner together nearly ever night. After dinner the adults would break off and begin talking so Bella and I normally went out and watched the sunset together. Or rather she would watch the sunset and I would watch her watching the sunset. She was always so beautiful. We became best friends over the next six months, but I had always wished for more.

"We both turned sixteen that year and my mother told me that I should start courting young women while her mother suggested that she begin looking for a husband. I didn't want to court anybody, but Bella. I eventually told my mother I wanted to go across seas and fight. I didn't want to lie to her but it was the only way to keep her from forcing me to court someone. Bella found out about it and she... well she had a full blown panic attack."

He was cut off when my hand hit his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He coughed then looked at me in shock.

"It was not a full blown panic attack. It was a mild freak out." I hissed at him. Edward chuckled.

"Love, you got down on your knees sobbing, asking me not to go." he said, and I turned to glare at him. He raised his hands in surrender, as his family chuckled.

"Anyways, Bella was sobbing and asking me not to go. So I told her the truth. I told her that my mother wanted me to court a lady, but there was only one that I wanted to court, and she didn't feel the same way. Bella looked at me, crestfallen."

"That's because I was," I cut in. Edward looked at me, smiling.

"Wait, did you tell her that you wanted to court _her,_" Alice said. Edward looked at her.

"I was about tell say before I was interrupted. She asked me who, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. I lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes." Then he started chuckling and I smack him on the arm and looked down, embarrassed by what would happen next.

"Shut up," I muttered, still looking down.

"She threw herself at me. She literally attacked me, which by the way was very inappropriate," he said looking at me, while his siblings laughed. Carlisle and Esme were trying to keep from laughing, "She threw herself at me and kissed me. It resulted in me losing my balance and us both falling back onto my lawn. I told her that it was her that I wanted to court, but I hadn't been sure if she had felt the same way. Although after that little episode it was quite obvious.

"That day I want over to her house. I asked her mother and father permission to court Bella. They both agreed. They had wanted us to get together. It turns out our parents had been planning for us to get married for a while. My mother was overjoyed when I told her as was my father. She gave me her engagement ring, telling me to give it to her whenever it felt right." He looked at me to finish.

"He had been courting me for five months, when he brought me to a lake. It was beautiful and the sun was setting. He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes..."

"More, like screamed," Edward said. I sighed, smiling and remembering the day.

"We began planning the wedding and we were wed the next month on August 13th. It was perfect until the Influenza hit. Our family members became ill as did Edward. He begged me not visit, fearing I'd get sick,but how could I not visit? That's where we met Carlisle. He was taking care of Edward and Elizabeth. He was the one that informed me that Edward had died.

"After the funeral I ran into the forest. I got lost and someone was following me. He bit me and turned me into a vampire. When I woke I was asked to join his coven. I refused and now he's tracking me. I'm sorry I've brought this onto your family by coming here," I finished. Looking at Edward's family.

"Bella, I told you, we'll all help you." Edward told me.

"Bella, you're part of our family already. Anybody that can make Eddie boy smile belongs in this family," Emmett said, loudly. Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement and a ghost of a smile began to show on my face.

"Bella, thank you for coming and making Edward happy. We'll help you no matter what, dear," Esme said getting up. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Of course we'll help you, Bella. You're part of our family now," Carlisle said. I smiled now, gratefully.

"Thank you," I whispered, touched that they would all help me.

"Don't thank us, Bella. That's what family does," Rosalie said to me. I smiled at her.

I looked at the love of my life and then looked at his... I guess our family, and for the first time in a long time I felt happy.

Truly happy.

**(A/N)**

**I hope you enjoyed that. See you next update.**


	8. Uhoh

**(A/N)**

**I can't believe I found the time to update. Sorry school was crazy. This is a short chapter. It's kind of like a filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer. I Promise.**

Chp. 8: Uh-oh

BPOV

"Carlisle?" I heard Alice ask, a few hours after the conversation we had had about me and Edward's past. We had all been enjoying some time with our significant others. Edward and I had been catching up. The others had been absorbed in some... alone time with their mates for quite awhile. They had stopped about an hour ago to go hunting really quick. They had been back for about 5 minutes.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle answered.

"I was thinking and I realized, you've never mentioned Bella before," Alice said.

"Yeah, why didn't you mention Bella before? You knew about her," Edward said, standing and offering me his hand. I took stand we ran down the stairs.

"I figured if Edward wanted to talk about it he would mention her. I wasn't even sure if he remembered Bella. There are many vampires that don't remember parts of their human lives." Carlisle explained. Alice smiled, happy she had an answer. Edward seemed slightly offended.

Carlisle looked at Edward with questioning eyes.

Edward nodded at him. I glared in between them trying to find out what Carlisle had said to him. Edward, noticing, chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder in a gesture clearly stating that he would tell me later.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"So what did Carlisle say before?" I asked. We had gone hunting afterwards since we hadn't gone when the others had.

"He was asking if I had asked you something yet." Edward seemed wary of answering my question.

"What would that be?" I asked. He was nervous. Why.

"He um, he wanted to know if you were going to stay and live with us," he answered, running his hand through his hair. He only did that when he was nervous. What was he nervous about? I told him I would stay back in Chicago. Did he think I would change my mind?

"Of course I'm staying. I said I was staying, didn't I?"

"Well, you could have changed your mind."

"I didn't. You didn't have anything to be nervous about. I'll be around until you ask me to leave."

He chuckled then, "That's not going to happen. I love you. I lost you for a century. I'll be damned if I let you go again"

"See then, nothing to worry about."

"You do realize that we go to school, right?" He pointed out. I groaned.

"Hormonal teenagers and subjects we've all studied countless times. Sure, why not?" I said. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked back to the house, at human pace. Just like we did when we were human.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"I can't believe you left your phone while you went hunting!" Alice yelled the second we stepped onto the property. Edward froze looking at Alice.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Bella, James has blond hair, right?" Edward asked, completely ignoring my question.

Yes, but you didn't... Wait I never told you his hair color." I said, my eyes widening as the pieces fell into place.

"Shit. He found me." I cursed. I had hoped he had given up. It was a vain hope, but I had hoped.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry about it being so short!**


	9. Power

**(A/N) **

**YAY! Update!**

Chp. 9: Power

EPOV

Damn. He was coming. The vampire that was after my wife was taking considerable effort in the chase. It had to be about something other than her not wanting to join his coven. Or maybe he was that territorial. Regardless he would be here in a week. He was traveling in a coven of three. One female and one other male.

Jasper would have to lay out a battle strategy. We would have to work on our fighting skills. It had been long time since any of us had fought anyone. Alice's vision played out in my were coming during a thunderstorm. We were originally planning to play baseball. We had been playing in the field when they arrived.

Something was wrong though. She couldn't see the outcome of the vision. What was happening? What was still undecided? They couldn't know about Alice. Even if they did know Alice some how they wouldn't know about her visions. She hadn't told anybody but close family friends about her visions.

Emmett would be happy for a fight. Rosalie was probably pissed.

Carlisle had been expecting them to come. He was waiting for it. I had known that. Why hadn't I run away with Bella? Then again it was better that we were all together, so that we could end this. I should have taken my phone when we were hunting. Alice had reprimanded me about that before. Why hadn't I listened. We wouldn't have wasted precious planning time.

I was swayed out of my panicked thoughts by Bella's hand.

"Hello?" she questioned waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Edward, we've been trying to get your attention for the past 3 minutes," Alice said with her hands on her hips. She was more annoyed than worried.

Bella on the other hand was looking at me with concern. I hadn't ever really shown my panic to her when we were human so it was probable that she assumed that I didn't panic too often. The rest of the family was looking at me peculiarly as well. I hadn't even noticed that they had come outside. I was normally not very emotional. Jasper was especially surprised by the waves of emotion, the strongest emotions that he had ever felt from me.

Bella looked into my eyes conveying a silent, _Are you okay?_

I nodded at her and she relaxed slightly. Her being relaxed made me relax as well. This didn't go unnoticed by my family, but they didn't ask.

_She really is good for him. Maybe he'll stop being such a grumpy prude all the time._ Rosalie. I gave her a hard look. _Or not._

_Damn, man. I didn't know you could be this pleasant. _Emmett, of course.

Alice was flitting through the future at a mile per minute, trying to pin point the exact date of James's arrival. There was a major thunderstorm due some time at the end of next week. It was likely that he was coming then. I held onto Bella tighter as Alice finally pinned down the more solid possibilities.

"He'll be here on Friday. We were going to play ball and he shows up. He has two others with him, a male and female. Then something happens and we all disappear. Even James and his coven," Alice informed us. Jasper turned the information around in his head, trying to come up with a suitable strategy.

Why had we disappeared? Did something go wrong? Would Bella be okay? Alice hadn't ever lost visions of all of us before.

"Umm... I may," Bella said, warily, "have completely forgot to mention something before."

All eyes turned to her.

"Vampires don't forget anything. What are you hiding?" Rosalie growled the accusation at her maliciously. I growled at her in return taking a half step in front of Bella.

"No, she's right. I am hiding something. Only because it's not something that I like sharing."

"Well?" Rosalie rudely questioned of my wife.

"I have a power that don't necessarily always have control of. But, when I do it's beneficial in a fight."

"What is it?" Jasper asked. She shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly I could hear her thoughts and I gasped in surprise. She turned to me, puzzled. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Try to attack me," Bella stated looking Jasper straight in the eyes. I looked at her horrified. What? Bella shook her head side to side slightly , not taking her eyes off of Jasper. her eyes were slightly glazed over, Just like Alice's eyes when she had a vision. Jasper swayed a bit.

He suddenly went berserk. I could hear in in his thoughts, the sudden anger, the loss of control. Then he sprung at Bella.

And he was knocked back.

No one had hit him. He had suddenly flown back, like he had been swatted out of midair. What?

He shook his head and sat up off of the dirt ground, holding his head. It was pounding. Alice ran to Jasper and knelt at his side, her hand on his shoulder.

"What was that?" Alice asked, cautiously.

"My power," Bella stated.

**(A/N) **

**Sorry. I'm terrible. School's crazy. I'll try to update a bit faster next time.**


	10. Hurt

**(A/N)**

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time and sorry it's short. It'll be longer next time. I promise.**

Chp. 10: Hurt

BPOV

"Oh god," I muttered, staring at Jasper in horror. I had a power? What had just happened? I took a step back, shaking my head slightly, debating whether or not to run away in horror.

They all stood looking at me with incredulity. Except for Edward. He looked at me with an expression of hurt and astonishment. Hurt that I caused. Because he believed that I hadn't trusted him enough to tell him my power.

But I hadn't _known_ that I had a power. Not until about 5 seconds ago.

It was like I hadn't had any control over my body. Like another force had taken over me and said what I had said. Like I was watching as something, or someone, controlled me. Not that they would believe me. The "other force" had left and it had left me with full control over the power that I had just used.

"Well, I guess she didn't trust Edward enough to tell him about her power." Rosalie hissed venomously. I flinched and Edward stepped in front of me protectively. He was still protecting me? After what had just happened? When he felt betrayed and hurt, he still stepped in front of me to protect me? Apparently Rosalie had the same thought process because she snorted.

"Please, she's perfectly capable of protecting herself. Don't you have eyes?" Rosalie snorted, crossing her arms.

"I... I didn't know," I said softly. Seven heads turned in my direction.

"What?" Jasper asked, standing up.

"I didn't know that I had a power. Not until about a minute ago."

"Bella," Edward said softly, masking the hurt in his voice, or rather attempting to, "How is that possible? You had full control over it just now."

"I know," I said desperation leaking into my voice. I sank to the floor and sat, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you what just happened."

"Explain," Rosalie snarled at me. Edward hissed at her as he knelt in front of me. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to meet his eyes. I heard the rest of the family leave, giving us at least the illusion of privacy, sensing that we needed to be alone.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice cracking. His eyes were boring into mine, the hurt shining in his eyes. I did that to him.

"I'm sorry," I dry sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me automatically, bewildered.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Edward asked me, his voice quitting to a whisper as he spoke. How to explain it?

"I was telling the truth. I didn't even have a power until a couple minutes ago and if I did I didn't know about it. It was like-like I was being controlled while I stood helpless watching. I- I..." I stuttered at the end, breaking off to cry tearlessly again. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Shh. Shh. Bella..." Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Please, believe me. Please," I pleaded with him.

"I believe you," he said looking me in the eyes. I leaned in to kiss him, but we were interrupted by Rosalie.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rosalie yelled appearing in front of us, the rest of the family materializing behind her. "YOU BELIEVE HER?"

"Yes, I do. I know Bella. And I definitely know her a lot better than you do," Edward said standing and pulling me up with him.

"You can't possibly know her that well! She's changed for all you know!" Emmett put a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from lungeing.

"I KNOW BELLA! I KNOW HER WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S THINKING WITHOUT EVEN READING HER MIND!" I smiled, knowing that if I could cry right now, I would.

Rosalie glared at me. Esme stepped forward.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," I responded, "I really don't know."

"No knows, Bella. This has never happened before." Carlisle said. Edward shook his head at Alice, answering a question. That would get annoying.

"So, Jasper, have you thought of any battle strategies?" Edward asked his brother, as if he didn't know. Jasper smirked at him.

"You know that I did"

"What are they?" Alice asked after a moment when Jasper didn't continue.

"You may want to sit down. This is going to take a while."

We flitted back to the house and sat, with Rosalie looking suspiciously at me the whole time.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry about the short chapter. Should I rewrite this from Edward's point of view?**

**And should I update with short chapters once a week or longer chapters every two weeks.**

**Please let me know. :)**


	11. DISCLAIMER!

OMG! I'm stupid and I forgot the disclaimer the past couple updates. Whoops. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME! I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT AND I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! Excuse my stupidity. I actually promised myself I would never post an authors note. Oh well, better than getting sued for copyright. I'm paranoid, sue me. Wait actually don't.


	12. Plan

**(A/N)**

**Update time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight incase it wasn't obvious. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chp. 11: Plan

EPOV

Shock. Complete and utter shock.

And hurt. Didn't she trust me? She loved me didn't she? I had told her what my power was. I had told her everything about me and my family. I had hidden nothing. My heart was aching and it felt as though it would shatter. I stared at her and her beautiful face.

"Oh god," she muttered as if she were shocked as well. Why was she shocked? She should have guessed our reactions. She was the most powerful vampire alive and we didn't even know what her power was. She looked at us horrified and backed up, her head shaking back and forth a bit, contemplating whether or not to run.

_Damn, pretty sick power. _Emmett.

_That may have hurt, but if she's willing to use that against an enemy in a fight, it could be extremely helpful. _Jasper thought, strategically.

"Well, I guess she didn't trust Edward enough to tell him about her power." Rosalie hissed at her. _I knew this was a bad idea. I didn't trust her from the beginning. She's obviously changed a lot more than you thought, Edward. I guess she doesn't trust you anymore. _Bella flinched at her harsh tone. I automatically growled and stepped in front of her blocking Rose's path to Bella. No matter how much it hurt that she hadn't told me, I still loved her.

_What? Why are you protecting her? _Rose thought, angrily.

"Please, she's perfectly capable of protecting herself. Don't you have eyes?" Rosalie snorted, crossing her arms.

"I... I didn't know," Bella whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. What? Jasper had the same thought process.

"What?" Jasper asked, standing up.

"I didn't know that I had a power. Not until about a minute ago."

"Bella," I whispered. Even I could hear the faintly veiled hurt in my low voice, "How is that possible? You had full control over it just now."

"I know," she cried desperately. She sank down to the floor and sat, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you what just happened."

"Explain," Rosalie growled at her. I hissed at her, while kneeling in front of her. I put my finger under her chin and raised her head so that out eyes met. The family left, knowing that in times like this mates should work it out. They stayed within earshot, giving us at least an illusion that we were alone. Rose put up a fight, but left anyways.

"Bella?" I asked. my voice cracked. My eyes were boring into hers. I saw the worry and fear and anxiety in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her automatically, but what was she sorry for? For not telling me the truth?

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" I asked her. My voice turned in to a whisper at the end to mask the grief in my voice.

"I was telling the truth. I didn't even have a power until a couple minutes ago and if I did I didn't know about it. It was like-like I was being controlled while I stood helpless watching. I- I..." She broke off crying at the end. It pained me to see her like this. I understood, in a way. She did trust me. The relief I felt was unexplainable.

"Shh. Shh. Bella..." I whispered to her, trying to calm her sobs.

"Please, believe me. Please," She begged me looking at me with a heartbreaking expression.

"I believe you," I said to her, effectively calming her down. I leaned in to kiss her, but we were interrupted.

_WHAT? _

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rosalie shrieked appearing in front of us, the rest of the family running after her her. "YOU BELIEVE HER?"

"Yes, I do. I know Bella. And I definitely know her a lot better than you do," I told her, standing along with Bella. My arm was around her waist and that seemed to infuriate Rose further.

_YOUR NOT SERIOUS?! _

"You can't possibly know her that well! She's changed for all you know!" Emmett put a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from lungeing.

_Easy, Rose._ He conveyed the silent message to her and she received it. But she chose to ignore it.

"I KNOW BELLA! I KNOW HER WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S THINKING WITHOUT EVEN READING HER MIND!" I loved Rose. She was my sister and she was extremely loyal, but if she didn't stop threatening my wife she would get it.

Rosalie glared at Bella, contemplating attacking Bella. I focused in on her thoughts. Esme stepped forward, trying to prevent a fight.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Bella sounded positively bewildered, "I really don't know."

"No knows, Bella. This has never happened before." Carlisle said. _This is interesting. I've never heard of this, Edward._

_She's a threat Edward. You saw what she did to Jasper. What's to say that she won't of that to one of us? _Alice thought. She had nothing against Bella, but shed as wary, especially since she couldn't see Bella's future. I shook my head at her. Bella could be trusted She was one of the most trustworthy people I knew.

"So, Jasper, have you thought of any battle strategies?" I asked him, in order to show Alice that he harbored no ill will towards Bella.

Jasper smirked, Like_ you didn't know. You Just want to get all the attention away from you and Bella. _Well, and that too.

"You know that I did"

"What are they?" Alice asked him when he didn't continue. Alice had been reassured about Bella and was now buzzing with worry about her.

"You may want to sit down. This is going to take a while."

We flitted back to the house and sat, with Rosalie looking suspiciously at my wife the whole time.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"So, there are three vampires," Jasper started, " It would be helpful if we knew a little bit about them, but."

"James, Laurent, and Victoria. James is the leader, but Laurent sometimes poses as the leader. Victoria is James's mate. James is a tracker and Victoria has a way to avoid danger," my Bella cut in. Jasper smiled at her. Rose glared.

"Thank you. They'll come while we're playing baseball next Friday as you all know. We'll need to be prepared, even though it shouldn't be too much of a fight with only three to kill."

Carlisle sighed and Jasper looked at him sympathetically. Carlisle didn't like violence.

"I'm sorry, but it's the safest way to-"

"I know, Jasper. It's alright, but if you don't mind me cutting for a minute, Bella what exactly is your power?" Carlisle asked.

"I was just about to mention that," Jasper said.

"I don't really-" Bella gasped and stood up, "A shield. Mental and physical. Borrowing gifts. Loose form of mind control." Bella fainted and fell back on top of me. I stared at her. The others minded were blank with shock and worry.

"Carlisle, vampires can't faint right?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded at him. "Then how-"

"What happened? Bella asked, holding her head and sitting up.

"Are you okay, love? Does anything hurt?" I asked her, touching her shoulder. She nodded.

"My head," my Bella muttered, "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Jasper questioned.

"Everything up until I said, "I don't really" then its kind of hazy. I-," She paused in realization, "it was what happened to me before. The weird 'being controlled' thing."

I sighed and nodded.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You told us your powers. Or rather whoever was controlling you did," I told her. She nodded.

"I know what they are now." She rested her head in her hand and I put my arm around her.

"Bella, you're fine. We'll figure this out." She nodded and took a deep breath. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Well all those powers would give us about a 100% of winning against them, if there was any doubt about it before." He laughed and sat back, " I don't even think I have to plan anything other than try to keep your shield around us, in case they attack first. Then all of us attack them. Rosalie and Emmett take James. Alice and I will take the female. Carlisle and Esme take the other male. Bella, can you wrap your shield around people individually?"

She nodded and he smiled. _Perfect._

"Well, then try to keep it wrapped around us. Both of you go around and assist. Good?"

We all nodded. It was a good plan.

Jasper took Alice's hand and they left. The rest followed their lead leaving us alone. They were all going hunting again. More like giving us privacy. Bella was leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Umm... Sure. Where?"

I grinned. "You'll see. Come on."

I held out my hand to her and she took it. We ran out of the house, holding hands.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Close your eyes." I said. Bella laughed. It was a musical sound that never failed to make me happy. I smiled a bit as I put my hans over her eyes.

"Edward! Where are we going?" Her voice sounded light. She was relaxed.

"We're almost there. Walk forward." I ordered, playfully. She giggled.

"Yes, sir."

She walked forward and I kept my hands over her eyes. The place was still as beautiful as ever.

"Alright. Are you ready?" She nodded. I removed my hands from her eyes and she opened them. She gasped as she spun around, taking it in.

"Oh my god," she muttered, completely amazed. "It's so beautiful."

The sun was shining and the grass was blowing in the light breeze. Flowers colored in white, yellow and purple were strewn around the meadow. It was beautiful, but all of it dulled in comparison to the woman standing in front of me. Her hair had a bit of a red tint in the light. Her skin shone like diamonds and the blue shirt she was wearing complemented her skin tone and her hair, making her look more radiant.

"I found it one day while I was running. None of the others have been here. It's far enough that i can't hear anybody's thoughts. i come here when I want to be alone, to be in my own head."

"Is hearing people's voices that bad?" Bella asked, her eyebrows pulling to gather with worry. I thought for a moment before I shook my head slowly.

"No, it's just nice to be in my own head sometimes."

"I guess it's good that you can't read my mind then," she said. I shook my head and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. I walked forward to take her hand. I touched her cheek, looking into her golden eyes.

"No. I read people's thought everyday. i don't even want to hear any of them. But the one person's thoughts that I do want to hear, the one person's thoughts that I care about, I can't even hear. You can't imagine how frustrating it is." I chuckled. "But it's nice at times like this, it's quiet. But nevertheless I would love to hear your thoughts, even if I don't need to to know what you want or what you will do."

_Well, whenever you want to hear my thoughts, you can just ask._

I gasped. She began thinking about when we were both human, married and in love, just like now. Except we both had heartbeats back then.

I kissed her. I couldn't help it. She thought of me with such love that I had to. She tugged on my shirt and I smiled.

We stayed in the forest all day.

**(A/N)**

******Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Homework, halloween, etc. I hope it was long enough, I made you wait forever so... Tell me what you thought. If you want to.**


	13. The Fight

**(A/N)**

**Did Hurricane Sandy mess up anybody else's plans like a lot? cause it messed up mine. I wanted to get this chapter out so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said a billion times by now, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chp 12: The Fight

BPOV

"We should get back soon, shouldn't we?" I asked, looking at my husband. He had one arm wrapped around me and the other behind his head. The corners of my lips turned up looking at him. I couldn't believe I'd found him after all these years. The sun was rising now. Sun. Maybe we should stay here the rest of the day.

The ring of his phone interrupted my thoughts. I guess not.

Edward sighed, flipping his phone open. "Yes, Alice?"

"My vision was wrong. Their coming to day. Something set them off and they're running full speed now."

"What?" Edward snapped. We both sat up. "When did you get this vision?"

"A few minutes ago." You could hear the exasperation in her voice. "Are you assuming that I kept the information from you?"

Edward took a deep breath and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just..."

"I know. Get dressed and get back here. We have all have to be here."

We both shot up and got dressed faster than any human could have. We were up and running in the same minute.

"What could have set them off?" Edward asked the second we stepped on to property. Alice appeared, Jasper at her side.

"Not sure. Once Bella starts using her shield the vision cuts off. They should be here soon."

Edward nodded and we ran inside.

"I should greet them first," I said. All of them nodded, though Edward's nod was reluctant. "I'll keep my shield around us the whole time. When we break off to fight I can wrap it around you individually."

"Good," Jasper nodded in approval.

Rosalie stepped in. "What if the thing takes over Bella again? Her power could stop. We shouldn't rely on-"

"Guys," Alice whispered, interrupting Rosalie. Rosalie stopped. Alice sounded shocked and a bit scared. "Can you see that?"

She was looking at a person. Made of smoke. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

She was in her late forties or early fifties. She had brown hair, cut to her shoulders. Her face was round with my laugh lines. She looked just like...

"MOTHER?" I asked, incredulously. Edward was staring at Renee the same way I was. With incredulous eyes. What?

Renee nodded. The others were now looking at me confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "It is nice to see you, too. You could at least pretend to be pleased that I am here. Oh Edward!" Renee's eyes focused on him. "You look amazing! I knew you two would find each other again."

Edward recovered. "Hello, Mrs. Swan. It is nice to see you again after all these years." She smiled.

"I've told you a hundred times before, call me Renee." Something clicked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

'It was you that did that to me wasn't it?" I asked her. She nodded. "You possessed me?"

"Bella, it was for brief periods of time. Your father and I wanted you to be safe." I closed my eyes frustrated. Edward wrapped his arm around shoulder and kissed my temple, making me smile.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, "I don't mean to be rude but what are you?"

"Alice!" Carlisle and Esme admonished. "I'm sorry that was rude of her. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. It's nice to meet Bella's mother."

"It's alright and it is nice to meet you as well. You both remind of Edward's real parents. Not in appearance, but in behavior." Renee told them. They smiled. "And to answer Alice's question I'm a ghost. I can only come into the world a few times every couple of decades and I will not be able to visit soon. I wanted to help Bella with my few visits to Earth. Bella, your father wishes you the best, he may visit from time to time. When I visit again it will be in a few decades."

I nodded and smiled at her. She had used her few visits to Earth to help me. I couldn't be mad at her for that.

"Thank you," I said to my mother. She smiled.

"It was no problem. I probably don't need to tell you this but, take care of her, Edward."

Edward smiled and nodded. "It was nice to see you Renee."

"I have to leave. Good-bye." Her image shimmered and faded away. I took a deep breath and sat down. Edward sat with me.

"That was interesting," Jasper said.

"That was sooo COOL!" Emmett yelled. "Can she run through walls and people? What-"

"I don't know Emmett," I cut him off. I wasn't really in the mood. I leaned my head into Edward's shoulder.

"Love, I'm sorry but we have to go. I can hear them," Edward said. The others ran out of the house. I got up a bit slower and we followed them out.

"Their almost here," Alice and Edward muttered together.

They broke through the trees and I stiffened. They were all exactly as I remembered them. Wearing beat up clothes, twigs and dirt covering them.

"James, Victoria, Laurent. What a surprise," I plastered a fake smile onto my face and extended my shield around my family. Renee was gone, but I could control my power perfectly. James smiled, predatorily.

"Bella, your never were the best lair. You and I both know that you knew I was coming. It was fairly obvious," James snidely told me. I smirked.

"You're right. I never was the best lair. So you should believe me when I say that if you don't leave me alone, you'll be sorry." I growled. He laughed.

"Oh. girl finds some companions and she gets all brave. Maybe she won't run this time," he laughed addressing his coven mates. I glared at him and looked at Edward. He was looking at James with a look of hate and disgust.

"Interesting." James remarked. He turned to Alice. I looked at Jasper, but he was looking at Alice, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"Ha. Who would have guessed that both of the girls I was after would be in the same coven. It certainly has been a long time hasn't it, Mary? Since those years in Biloxi. How's the head? Have you been deemed crazy again any time in the past years? "

Alice was confused her eyebrows were scrunched together, but she was glaring at James. Just then it happened. Jasper lunged at James, rage in his eyes, at the same time that Emmett lunged for Victoria. Rosalie took off after Laurent, who had run away. Alice snapped out of it and tackled James, helping Jasper. I tried to keep James still with my shield.

Victoria got away from Emmet and lunged at me. Edward was there suddenly, blocking her path. She was knocked backward and Edward ran after her. I momentarily lost the shield I had on James and he took advantage of my distraction. He bit Alice. And i watched in horror as her arm came off.

"NO!" I yelled, running to Alice's side, pulling James off of her. I glared at James. But before i could do anything Jasper had him pinned to the floor, beating the crap out of him. I didn't know what to do and then Carlisle appeared. Esme came with him, trying to help. Carlisle began tending to Alice, reattaching her arms with venom. Jasper must have decided it was enough torture so he ripped James apart, piling his pieces up. Jasper lit a match and threw it towards James's remains. Jasper joined us on the floor. I got up and looked at Edward.

Edward and Victoria were still going at it. He had the upper hand. Victoria had gotten her arm nearly ripped off and her back was bent at an odd angle. Edward stood perfect and unscathed. I breathed a little easier. I ran to help him. Edward punched her in the stomach and she flew back into my arms. I held the red haired demon still as Edward ripped her apart, her protests lost through Jasper's colorful language, cursing James for causing Alice pain.

Emmett and Rosalie dragged a struggling Laurent into the clearing just as we were throwing Victoria into the fire.

"We caught him," Emmett said unnecessarily, grinning as he said it. Then his eyes flicked over to Alice, who was now lying in Jasper's arms. His smile faded and his eyes blazed with fury his teeth clenched. Rosalie looked at Alice and had a similar reaction. Emmett ripped Laurent's head off, letting some anger out. Rosalie joined in ripping his arms off. Together they disassembled him and threw him into the fire, his head going in last.

They were gone.

"Alice," I started, walking towards her, "I'm so sorry, I got distracted when Victoria tried to attack me and I lost it for a minute. I'm so sorry. I swear I-"

"Bella," Alice cut me off, sitting up and rubbing her reattached arm, "It's okay, I'm fine, or I will be. Edward, did you catch what James was talking about?"

Edward nodded grimly. "I'll tell you back at the house."

Alice shook her head. "No, tell me now."

"Alice, you're not going to like what-"

"I don't care. I want to know. You owe me, Edward."

"All of it?"

Alice nodded. "Don't leave anything out no matter how horrendous you think it is."

Edward sighed. "He knew all about you. Your name was Mary Alice Brandon and you lived in Biloxi, Mississippi. You had a sister named Cynthia. The people in the town thought you were a witch for your visions because they always came true. One day you got a vision about a man killing your mother. You warned her and she heeded your warning but after a few months she got careless and forgot to bring the shot gun with her. She was killed that day.

"Then your father got remarried and your stepmother didn't like you, though she loved Cynthia. You got a vision of your dad paying the man that killed your mother to kill you. So you ran. You told your aunt and uncle but they blamed you for the death of their son so they kicked you out. You ran to the police, but your aunt and uncle were there, telling the police about you. So they put you in mental asylum, where you made friends with a vampire that worked there. He would visit often, bringing things to see if you would get it right. aYou always got them right, in case you wanted to know. One day you had a vision about James. He was coming to kill you. There was no way out but to change you, so the old vampire bit you and fought James to hold him off. By the time James had killed him you had been changed."

"He knew all of that?" Alice asked, suspiciously.

Edward nodded. "You kept a journal. He read it and burned it. I'm sorry."

Alice took a deep breath and nodded. The others seemed horrified at Alice's past. Alice just seemed overwhelmed.

"Let's go home," Alice stated, wincing as she got up. Jasper hurried after her and we all followed them.

We all spent time together separately that night. Edward and I went to the meadow again.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

When we got back in the morning Alice was back to her normal bouncy, bubbly self. Her arm was all better and she was as energetic as ever. The Whole Family was gathered, Jasper was right next to Alice. Rosalie stalked in, her glaring eyes at me. She blamed me for Alice getting hurt. I did as well so... Emmett walked in the picture of ease. Carlisle and Esme were already on the couch.

"Okay guys! Cover stories for school! Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins. Emmet and Bella are the McCartys and Edward and I are the Cullens. We're all adopted. The Hales are actually Esme's late sisters kids. Emmet and Bella are Carlisle's best friend's kids, but their father is over seas for the next 15 years. Edward and I were adopted when we were really young," Alice buzzed with excitement as she spoke.

We all nodded. That would work. Alice had obviously thought this through a lot.

"We are all registered for school right?" Alice asked before answering her own question. "Yeah we are. Alright, well schools starts tomorrow so be ready."

Alice looked at me, her eyes saying_ It's okay_, before turning to Jasper, chattering about the outfits she had picked.

I sighed as Edward led me out of the room. School. Hundreds of kids flirting with all of us until we made them all back off. Hundreds of girls flirting with _my _husband. The first week or so would be hell. And I wasn't really looking forward to it.

**(A/N)**

**Well my followers and readers alike, this story is coming to a close. I know I'm kind of ending it without much warning. I'm sorry about that. The epilogue will be last. It will be longish, but still it's kind of sad. I might add a sequel. What do you guys think?**


	14. Epilogue

**(A/N)**

**UPDATE! BREAKING DAWN PART 2 WAS EPIC! I went to the marathon! IT WAS SOOO COOL!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN** **TWILIGHT!**

Chp. 13: Epilogue

BPOV

I got out of car, thanking Edward for opening the door for me. The school was a small cluster of buildings. Not the schools I was used to, but alright. The others had ridden in Rosalie's car. I began walking towards the school along with the others.

"Ready?" Edward muttered, coming up next to me. The students were chattering, talking about us.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered back, irritated at the insipid girl's chattering over _my _husband. I lifted my shield from my self, letting Edward hear my thoughts.

_But if those girls don't stop talking about you soon, I won't be able to stop myself from hurting one or more of them._

Edward chuckled. "I can try to help."

He leaned in to kiss me. The girl's astonished voices didn't escape my attention, but I didn't care. He pressed his lips to mine and I opened my mouth breathing in his scent. He responded with passion, but we were interrupted.

"NOT HERE!" Emmett yelled, in a booming laugh. Rosalie hit the back of his head. Alice smirked. She ran up to us and pulled our hands so we would follow to the office, rather than ditch like we had both been thinking. I pouted.

Alice giggled. "Get over it. It's the first day and you are NOT ditching!"

Edward groaned. We reached the office and the woman sitting behind the desk looked up.

"Oh!" she looked flustered, obviously by the guys. We were all in pairs, trying to show the kids and adults that we were all together. It didn't seem to help very much. "I'm Mrs. Cope. How can I help you?"

"Hello. We're Dr. Cullen's children. I believe that our schedules are supposed to be here?" Edward asked the lady behind the desk.

The lady looked incredibly dazed, but reached for a small stack of papers on the desk and handed it to us. Edward took them and passed them out to us along with small slips of paper that we had to get signed. I got mine last, as he was looking it over. He looked at his and frowned. I looked at him questioningly, but he gestured for me to leave with the others. I followed the others out. Looking at their schedules Rosalie and Emmett had 5 of their 8 classes together and Alice and Jasper had 3 of their 8 together, since they were in different grades. I had 3 classes with Alice and 2 with Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward walked out of the office smiling. I looked at his schedule and then laughed in disbelieve. Same exact schedule. Cheater.

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked, exasperated. I tried to sound stern but I was failing miserably, stifling laughter.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I had a problem with my schedule," Edward was still grinning, attempting to put on an innocent expression. Alice looked over at our schedules and scoffed.

"Cheater," Alice grumbled, pushing Edward's hand away.

Emmet looked and frowned. "How is that fair?"

"Really?" Jasper laughed, looking over Edward's shoulder. Edward was still grinning. I smiled too. It was a sweet gesture.

_Thank you,_ I thought dropping my shield to let him in. He looked at me and his smile got larger. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Your welcome. It was more for my selfish reasons, I believe, but I'm glad it made you happy."

"You just make the rest of us look bad, you know that?" Emmett complained. Edward chuckled. The students were staring at us, whispering in hushed voices that normal people wouldn't be able to hear.

"Their so hot," a girl whispered.

I tapped into Edward's power to try to hear what they were saying. My mind flooded with the thoughts of hundreds of teenage students.

_Can't wait to get some of that._

_So hot!_

_The bronze-haired now will be mine by lunch._

_The big burly one is cute._

_The blonde is smoking._

_The brunette is mine by-_

I grit my teeth, blocking out their thoughts. Edward gripped my hand, asking what's wrong silently. I lifted my shield.

_Are their thoughts _always _so crude?_

_Sadly, yes. It stops being_ so bad _once__ they realize they don't have a chance._

I sighed, leaning my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead, making me smile. The students murmured about the public display of affection. We walked towards our first period class, English. All books that the both of us had read countless times, not that I minded. We found building 3 and we walked in. Edward handed our slips to the teacher that introduced himself as Mr. Mason.

"Alright, stay up here and introduce yourselves to the class when the bell rings," Mr. Mason told us. We nodded. His arm was still around my shoulder. I played with my engagement ring.

I had refused to take my rings off. So we had compromised and my wedding ring now resided on my right forefinger and my engagement ring stayed on my left ring finger. Carlisle and Alice had suggested putting the rings on a chain, but Edward refused vehemently, as had I. So the story was that we had gotten an early engagement. A really early engagement, considering that we were starting as sophomores. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were starting as juniors. Alice was a sophomore like us.

The bell brought me out of my thoughts. The students began piling in, their eyes widening when they saw us. Mr. Mason looked at us, telling us to introduce ourselves.

Edward went first. "My name is Edward Cullen and I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen along with my adoptive sister Alice. Bella," he gestured towards me, " is my fiancee."

People's eyes popped out of their head and I stifled a laugh.

"I'm Bella McCarty and my brother Emmett and I are staying with the Cullens while my dad is overseas. Edward is my fiancee."

"Um... Alright the two of you take a seat in the back of the room." Mr. Mason pointed to the table in the back, "I'll give you the reading list for this year. We're reading Romeo and Juliet, so you may be a bit behind-"

"Actually," I cut in, "Edward and I have both read this book."

"Oh alright then," he said, giving us a reading list as we passed by. All books that we'd read.

All our other morning classes went almost exactly like that. By lunch we were all ready to go home.

"Can we ditch the rest of the day?" Emmett complained, throwing his tray onto the table and plopping down onto a chair. We heard a crack.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, setting her tray down next to his and sitting down next to him. "Be more careful."

"Emmett," Alice reprimanded, "What if you had broken that chair?" She sat own on the chair next to Rosalie and Jasper sat new to her. Edward was carrying my bag _and _my tray despite my protests. I glared a him as he set my stuff down and smiled at me, pulling out a chair for me to sit in. I glared a little longer before giving in and sitting. He sat next to me, moving with unmatched grace and beauty. He was still smiling his beautiful crooked smile that never failed to make me swoon.

"Edward, do you have to carry my stuff everywhere?" I asked him when I recovered.

"Yes. A gentleman would never let a lady carry all her things."

"A gentleman also wouldn't do what he did last night," I pointed out. He laughed.

"We're married," he said, lowering his voice, "And I didn't hear you complaining."

"I never said that I was."

Emmett's booming laugh filled the cafeteria, causing people to turn in our direction. He lowered his voice. "Edward, I didn't know that you could be so fun! What happened to the prude of brother I had just last month?"

Edward grinned, "He disappeared when he found Bella."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Prude?" I asked incredulously, my eyes popping out of my head. "Edward? Prude? In what twisted up, sick world would _that_ happen?"

Emmett laughed again, this time the rest of the family joining in, even Rosalie, laughing uncontrollably.

"You should have seen him before Bella," Rosalie said between laughs, "Moody. Depressed."

"Prudish. Emo." Emmet butted in.

"Absolutely no fun. Gloomy," Jasper laughed

"Boring. He never laughed. EVER," Alice said still giggling. What?

"Are you sure that we're talking about the same Edward? This one?" I pointed at him. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Birthday June 20th? That one?"

"Yup," Alice confirmed. My Edward? Joyful, playful, fun loving Edward? Gloomy? Boring? Emo? The most surprising was _prude. _My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. I whipped my head around and looked at Edward. He was chuckling along with the rest of them, but there was a little bit of an undercurrent to his laugh. What was it? Was he...embarrassed? That was the closest that I could come up with. The rest of them finally got that I wasn't kidding.

"Wait, There was a time when Edward wasn't boring, gloomy, and prudish?" Emmett asked. I nodded, turning to look at him. They all looked at Edward. He was playing with my hair, looking away from them. I turned around to look at him as well, my hair falling from his hand. He smiled a little.

"He was never gloomy or depressed or boring. A little moody at first, but not after we began," I looked around at the kids surrounding us, looking for the right word, "dating, to use modern terms. Prudish. That's a new one too. He was never a prude ever, as gentlemanly and well-mannered as he was. He was actually the opposite of what all of you said. Always laughing and smiling and fun-loving. Edward, what-"

He stopped my rant, pressing a finger to my lips. "Bella, you didn't know what I was like before we met. I suppose gloomy is a good description. My parents saw the change I know that they discussed that I was suddenly more happy, more... light. Bella, after we met I became more enjoyable to be around. I was happy and I laughed. I got sick, but you were still around. Then I was changed and I found out that I couldn't be with you and it was awful but it was more bearable, knowing that you were alive and well. Then you... died," his voice cracked, "... and it was like the world had fallen away and I became more unpleasant to be around than I ever had been. They're right when they say that I was depressed... gloomy... boring. I never laughed. How could I when the one thing that mattered to me had disappeared, slipped through my fingers. I kept thinking, _what if I had gone back, if I had changed her? Would she have wanted that?_ Bella you coming back has made me more... alive."

If I could cry I would have. I threw my arms around him and let him read my mind. _Thank you. I hate that you were miserable and I would have wanted to be with you no matter what. I love you. Forever. By the way I wasn't very pleasant to be around either._

Edward laughed and we pulled apart as Emmett groaned. "Would it kill you guys to talk out loud? Actually never mind. We don't need to hear what Bella is saying to you, Edward. Ick." He made a face. And the whole table burst our laughing.

"Head out of the gutter Em," I said before giving Edward a quick kiss. The bell rang then and I stood up and reached for my bag, but Edward beat me there. I glared at him. He went to throw out trays out and a boy came up to me.

He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at me. I didn't smile back.

"Hi my name is Mike Newton. You are?"

"Bella McCarty," I answered.

"So you want to go out?" he asked hopefully. I scoffed internally. I'd have to be rude.

"Not in million years," I said. He smile turned into a frown.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a fiancee," I answered. He looked surprised.

"Who?" he asked rudely.

"Me," Edward answered, wrapping his arms around me. "Bella, we have to go. We're going to be late."

I grabbed his hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"The guys in this school have been looking at you all day. It's driving me crazy," Edward said as we walked out of the school.

"I'm yours," I told him. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He responded before he had to pull away.

"Let's go home," he said, pulling me to the car.

"I love you."

"I love you,too."

**(A/N)**

**IT WAS SOO GOOD! I'VE BEEN FLIPPING OUT SINCE THEN! I LAUGHED I CRIED I SCREAMED I SCREAMED CRYING! I HYPERVENTILATED STARING AT THE SCREEN IN HORROR AND SHOCK! BEST MOVIE EVER! PERFECT ENDING TO THE SERIES THAT CHANGED MY LIFE! TWILIGHT FOEVER!**

**There will be a sequel. I will post an update when I post the sequel but it may be a few weeks.**


	15. Sequel

(A/N)

Sequel is up. It's called Short of Eternity. I'm not sure why. It sounded cool, I guess.


End file.
